foreverknightfandomcom-20200216-history
Joe Reese
Capt. Joseph Reese is the commanding officer of the 96th Precinct of the Metropolitan Police Force in Season Three of Forever Knight. He takes over when the previous commander, Amanda Cohen, is killed in a plane crash. Character Background Before taking command of the 96th Precinct, Joe Reese was a lieutenant assigned to Castle Frank Precinct. Upon being assigned to take over the 96th, he received promotion. On arriving, the first thing Reese noticed was the relatively better condition of the physical plant: the 96th was undergoing renovations, which continued for some months during his early tenure. Personality ]] Reese is an ambitious officer, with clear eyes for the road to promotion. He keeps files on his superiors and their protegés, the better to know their strengths and weaknesses—and possibly the odd skeleton. However, when talking to those of higher rank in the force, he is deferential to a fault. "Sucking up", he calls it frankly, and sees it as the way to get ahead. For this reason, Reese is especially concerned to have Tracy Vetter working under his command. She is the daughter of Richard Vetter, a veteran officer now on the Police Commission, and her father is someone on whose good side Reese wants to keep. He therefore assigns her to work with Nick Knight, since he, of all the detectives in his new command, is the one with the best arrest record. However, the partnership has caused Reese many headaches. In particular, Tracy has more than once disappeared following her own leads. Each time this happens, Reese can only put out an APB, and worry what he will tell her father if she doesn't turn up. As a commanding officer, Reese's style is more laid back than that of his predecessor. He often talks informally with his detectives, at which time the more senior (such as Nick) sometimes feel free to call him by his first name. Unlike his predecessor, Captain Cohen, he feels no constraint about mentioning his family at work. Like her, he keeps photographs of them in his office, including one of his late brother Jordan. Mode of Address Reese's subordinates usually address him as "Captain" or, occasionally, as "Cap". In informal situations where his first name is appropriate, he is always called "Joe" (never by his full name, which presumably is "Joseph"). Family Captain Reese is married. His wife's personal name is Denise. We do not know her last name for certain: her maiden name is unknown; however, she may well use his surname. They have children. Reese's elder brother, Jordan, served in the Vietnam War, where he was killed in combat. Series Production Captain Reese was portrayed by actor Blu Mankuma. The character appears only in Season Three. Episodes of Significance The following is a list of those episodes in which Captain Reese plays a role beyond the norm, deepening our understanding of his character. For a full discussion of his role in each episode in which he appears, see Reese's scenes. * "Black Buddha, Part One": The first episode in which Captain Reese appears. * "Black Buddha, Part Two": Reese officially takes over the 96th Precinct. * "Dead of Night": At Kessel House, Reese sees the ghost of his brother Jordan, who died in the Vietnam War. * "Jane Doe": Convinced that the author of a book about serial killers is one himself, Reese goes out on a limb to bring him to justice. Fan Activity Factions Followers of Captain Reese are referred to as Reese's Pieces. Fan Fiction The following are works of fan fiction in which Captain Reese appears among the characters. * FK4 - Captain Reese is a major character, appearing in all episodes. In particular, he plays a large role in "Night Vision" and "The Arcane Art". * "Reese vs The Water Cooler"http://foreverknight.org/www.fkfanfic.com/fanfic/r/rees1921.txt by Rebecca Tanner * "Weathering the Storm"http://www.fkfanfic.com/fanfic/w/weat2639.txt by Michele Alexander Reese Reese Reese Reese Reese